Isn't War Lovely?
by XxTimeOfDeathxX
Summary: Yao needs to give something to Ivan that can't wait. He gets caught up by the weather, but someone helps him! /China x Russia / Fluff!
1. Chapter 1 How It Feels To Be Betrayed

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing this:)**

**Summary: There is a person for everyone… Even Yao/ China POV/ Human& Country names used/ **

* * *

><p>As I grab my coat, I start out the door. A massive winter storm was in the North, but I couldn't afford to wait any longer.<p>

I just have to try and beat General Winter with all my might. I have to make it to Russia. Hong Kong was staying at my house for a little while, and he walks right up behind me.

"Where are you going, Aniki?" he said in a worried tone, which had startled me. "North…" I trailed off, my voice horse and shaking.

I walk out the door as he stood there, hoping it wasn't true.

Xx

I was in a blizzard, freezing, starving, alone… Soon, I see a figure in the distance, but I collapse before it could reach me.

Xx

When I awake, I am in Japan's house. I look over and he was sitting under a katatsu, drinking what to be black rose tea. I only know this because the scent filled the petrified air.

Soon I hear gunshots. A German man was sitting on the other side of the table while a weak Italian man walks into the room saying, "Doitsu, When is China going to wake up?" "Shhh…" the German man said, "It was so peaceful before you came in here!" the man continued with a thick accent.

I have seen the two before. They are the ones we are at war with, but why are they at Kiku's? I start to get up, and Japan notices

. He slowly gets up to make more tea. "Ah! Choa China!" the Italian boy says, while the German looks up at the Italian with an annoyed look.

"Um… Hello?" I say, not wanting to make too much noise, also not really knowing the twos' names. "I am North Italy, But Italy is fine.

This is Germany!" The boy says in a cheery voice, gesturing to the other. They are the enemy, yet they are being unusually hospital.

"Hello, I am China," I say as I start to move my legs to the floor to get up. I walk into the kitchen to find Japan. "Why are they here, Kiku?" I say quietly, hoping for the others not to hear me.

"I am now their ally," he said, looking in the opposite direction of me. " I have called Russia to come get you.

From this point on, we are enemies." My eyes start to fill with tears. Why would my little brother betray me? I gave him all I could, yet he has chosen to go against me.

I turn and run out of the kitchen, tears streaming down my face.

I run strait through the area I woke up at, but accidentally running into the Italian. "Excuse me," I force out of my mouth while I kept on out of the door.

Japan walks out the door, the other two stand there, staring.

"WHY? WHY KIKU?" I scream back into Japan's path. " I needed a change," he says like nothing happened. I walk up to him. "I gave you all I could, I saved you, took you in. You selfish, selfish, selfish…." I say tears still shedding.

I hold out my hand. "Take my hand if you want to stop this and have things as they used to," I say with a serious, strait face.

He just looks at me very intently. I pull my hand back to my side.

"You are selfish. You want it all for yourself. This will end in fire and destruction at you feet. Remember that," I say as I turn around to walk away.

Japan just stands there, looking at his feet.

He slowly picks up his sheathed sword, Pulls off the covering, and runs at me screaming, "YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" The sword shoots through my stomache.

He pulls out the sword as I fall on the ground. "That's what you get for turning your back on me," He whispers as Russia runs up to me.

I fade into the black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx (to be continued)**

* * *

><p>Okay that was okay i guess for my first story...I will write more! this battle isn't over! Reviews are ALWAYS heavenly! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Ughhh pain

**Don't own hetalia!**

I wake to find a sleeping Russian next to me.

He notices that I stirred, and slowly sits up to face me.

He slightly brushes the hair away from my face, and then I recall the last events before I passed out.

They were some what blurry, but I still understood them.

Japan betrayed me… No doubt… Just why did he side with the Axis, and in the middle of war, too.

I was furious, but didn't seem to show much expression.

Russia could tell I was upset, but he just gave me a warming smile.

I get up to find that we are in a tent… in the middle of the forest.

His soldiers were guarding the tent, and it was still dark outside.

A sharp pain rammed my side.

I was gently pulled back down next to the Russian, "You need to recover…" he said in a soft whisper, almost putting me in a trance.

I nodded and continued to lie next to him.

I looked down at my stomache to see a big bandage with a bloody stain.

That is my reminder of Japan's betrayal.

I continued to wonder about why he did, but Russia brings me into him until I fell asleep.

Xxx

I wake once more, when it is daylight.

It seems we moved during the night, while I was asleep.

I am now in an English style bed room.

Russia walks through the door to find me awake.

"You are to stay with England until I return. I preferred you not to go home since your attacker may come back, and your wound he caused needs to heal." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Thank you Ivan, aru." I said, trying to hold back my tears of anger, sorrow, joy, and love.

Russia had always come to my rescue ever since we made that silly contract.

He kisses me on the forehead and says, "You really scared me Yao." "I am sorry, aru…" I say letting my tears finally release.

xxxxx

sorry it is kind short! it really went no where, but it will get better in chapter 3! i promise! if it doesn't, PM me a punishment (jk)! reviews are heavenly!


	3. Chapter 3 At England's House Awkward

**UPDATE! **

**Already? Yesss! More fluff for your delight… let us now see what will happen!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Hetalia, I would be famous and not waste my time on this XD!**

* * *

><p>I follow the taller nation out of the room, and into the hall.<p>

"How long will you be gone, aru?" I say just a little above a whisper.

"About two weeks…" He said reverting his glance to the floor as if we would depart forever.

"Oh… Please be careful and not too careless, aru" I say slightly pulling his chin up enough to meet eyes with him.

He caresses my cheek, and in return I give him a smile, my stomache starting to throb with an unforgettable burning sensation.

He walks me into the kitchen meet with Arthur. "Ivan, why did you bring me here and not Hong Kong, aru?" I said with a worried look.

"This was closer, and you don't need that kind of journey in you condition…" he said looking down at the injury.

I nod and presume into the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the table, Alfred sitting next to him, of course, eating a hamburger.

"Morning China!" Alfred says with a mouth-full.

I was surprised that I could understand him. "Morning…" Arthur said looking up from his paper I nod and look up at Ivan.

He gives me a sweet, but quick kiss, and out the door he goes.

Alfred sat there staring at me in amazement. It got a little awkward until Arthur offered to make breakfast.

"Don't feed a sick person your shizzy food unless you want them to die!" Alfred said standing up and almost pitching a fit.

"Humph." Arthur sighed as Alfred tried to hand me a greasy, fatty, piece of crap that he calls a hamburger.

I slightly push it away with my hand, and walk over to the stove to make tea. For some reason, the oven was on.

"Uh, England, aru? Did you forget something, aru?" I say softly gesturing to the stove.

"Gah!" he yelped as he ran over to the stove pulling out what looked to be coal.

He starts to weep softly as Alfred walks over to him and hug him.

Alfred mouths to me 'Man period… Very hormonal' while pointing to Arthur.

I give a slight snicker, and with that, I walk back to my room for another nap.

Xxxx

I awake again to find that it is almost dark.

I get up again to find Arthur.

Now I was starting to get hungry. I here a gun shot, and froze.

I start to walk again, slowly.

I check every room of the three story mansion.

I find him in the foyer oh the gigantic house.

He turns around, to see me in the door way.

He was wearing a black cloak, in a votive lit room.

It seemed that there was a giant demon mark on the floor, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"England, aru?" I say with a puzzled look.

"Oh, um, uh… Yes?" he said, slightly studdering.

"Oh… sorry to bother, aru… I was just wanting to know whenWǎncān was." I say acting a little shy, and curious what he was doing.

"oh, I guess we could go out to eat," he said just as I was starting to blush. This was a little awkward being at his house.

After all, we dated before I became friends with Russia and he found Alfred in that field.

*Flash Back!*

That day Arthur found Alfred in the field was the day he left me.

What happened was he and I went to pick flowers in the field with Francis.

I went to find a good place for a pick-nick while they picked more flowers. Later, when I returned, they were gone.

They had found two little countries in the field alone that looked to be twin brothers.

Arthur took in Alfred and Francis took in Mathew (the two boys in the field).

They had forgotten about me so I said to heck with it.

I went back to the beautiful place I had picked out and sat there until it got dark.

It was quite beautiful, really. I

t was an apple tree on top of a grassy hill with a sunflower patch surrounding the bottom.

A big figure then began to appear in front of me.

"You alone, da?" the attracting voice said.

He stepped into the light of the moon and it was Russia.

The most feared country.

He sat beside me, and we talked so I told him what happened.

"Well he doesn't deserve you, da? I mean, to forget you that easy. Any one would be very lucky to have you…" he said.

And with that, we became a bond for life.

XXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but it will do for now… actually it is longer than what i usually write ^_^ !<strong>

**Wǎncān means dinner in chinease!**

**Awww, Iggy burned something again! I guess something inside of him finally snapped… **

**Good thing Alfred was there for him cause China wouldn't know what to do!**

**Did Alfred really think that China would eat that thing he calls a hamburger? I don't like hamburgers… TEAM CHINA XXXD! Update might be this weekend, if not, next week! **

**Let us see what will come of the poor China that has to stay with Iggy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner with an Ex

**Update! Very early! Your welcome Christina!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hetalia was so ever :'(**

**Yall as pumped as I am? LETS DO THIS! XD**

I brush out the remaining knotted strands of hair, the fear of Arthur thinking this is a fresh start.

I am still hurt, about him leaving, forgetting, but at the same time I am thankful because it hooked me with Ivan.

Ivan was the only one that could relate to the hurt and sorrow I felt.

At times, I think that I am the only person in the whole world that he likes, more so loves.

(Which was true all the time)

As I put my hair in my usual pony tail, straiten my outfit, and adjust my bandage so it doesn't show that much, I walk out the bedroom door.

Arthur was waiting by the front door.

For some reason, he was looking very elegant, (better than his usual wear). He was dressed in a Berlin black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his hair a usual messy style.

I had on my usual silky shirt, and black leggings.

By the way his expression looked; I could tell that he looked sort of annoyed.

I walked over to him and he opened the door for me.

"Xièxiè," is all I could manage to say.

"Mhm," he said in a slight mumble.

He looked either distracted or annoyed.

I couldn't help but think it was something I did.

I don't know what it was, but I- There was another gun shot.

It startled us both, so we quickly made our way to his car.

He opened up the door for me.

I gladly sat and buckled.

Xxx

We walked up to the restaurant doors.

We haven't talked ever since I told him thank you at the door.

We quickly got seated at a booth.

From what I could tell, this was a poor example of a Chinese restaurant. Disgraceful.

Oh well.

"Nin hao!" the peppy waiter said.

"Nin hao," I say with grace, poise, and calmness.

"Hello," Arthur mumbled, his English accent very thick.

"May I take your order?" he said looking at me.

I nod and say, "Wǒ yǒu zhá jiàng miǎn yǔ dòufu, hǎo ma?" "Shì, and for you sir?" the waiter said gesturing to Arthur.

"I will just have some Zongzi." Arthur said as he handed the waiter the menus.

Later, after the man left, I asked , "Arthur, I am sorry if I did something or said something…" with my most sincere voice.

This had totally caught him off guard.

"Uh, what? What do you mean?" he said getting confused.

"Oh, you seem distant and annoyed. I just assumed it was me. I am sorry," I say feeling a little embarrassed, noticing a little bit of pink sneak onto my cheeks.

"Oh no… You did nothing… I just have a lot on my mind…" he trailed off, studering a little.

"You can tell me anything, I am there. We still are friends, right?" I say, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you…" he said, while starting to blush.

His cheeks were as red as roses.

I slightly giggled.

Soon later, our food came.

The whole time we ate, there was silence.

This truly made me feel like something I did made him upset.

Maybe he was realizing what he did a few hundred years ago.

Maybe…

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Francis. "Bon jour!" he said as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing with this gentle man, Mon ami?" Francis asked me.

My voice was soft and timid, "Eating… Dare I ask what are you doing here, aru?"

"Coming to greet you, mon ami!"

I rolled my eyes as he pulled up a chair.

After a few dirty jokes and what not, I went to the bathroom to check my wound.

Francis walks in as if he was stalking me.

He sees the wound and I freeze.

"What happened mon ami?" he said walking over to me, breathing on my neck.

"N-None of your business, aru." I turn around, walk out, and back to the table. "Ready to go?" Arthur says, catching me off guard.

I nod and proceed out the door. "How is it? Do you need some pain killers?" "No, aru… I am fine, maybe some rest will do me some good, aru."

I said as we get into the car.

"I-…I am sorry…" Arthur said a few minutes down the road.

He was referring to _that day_…

"It's okay, aru…"

I say turning to face him.

"I-I didn't mean to-" he was interrupted by another gun shot.

I slightly jumped, but froze right after…

The mood was lost and I felt bad that it was.

Soon we come up to a road block.

"Bloody…" Arthur mumbled.

We soon turned of the main road and onto some other road.

Xxx

We had been on the road for an hour now.

Arthur was humming to the radio, trying to keep from cursing to high heaven.

I guess it worked.

His voice was as soft as clouds, like an angel.

Lovely, just lovely.

Finally, we pull into his drive way.

It seems that he knew where he was going.

I am starting to feel a little dizzy.

Soon the whole room was spinning.

Arthur had to help me up the three steps to the door, and into the foyer. Maybe it was from blood loss.

He sets me onto the couch.

I pass out.

Xxx

I wake up and I am in the hospital.

Did he carry me?

Ivan was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

He was always there.

I wonder if he had instinct, or Arthur had called him.

Wonders.

He notices that I have awaken.

"Good morning, Yao." He says, Arthur vastly walks through the door as if he was worried.

Ivan turns and smiles at him saying, "He is okay…" "Good.

That is wonderful." He said as a sigh of relief.

How long was I out?

I finally noticed that I had an IV for blood intruding my arm.

Also, lots of monitors were hooked up to me.

Ugh I knew I would be in here for a while.

Xxxxxx

**Okay so that was a little long and went somewhere… now where did it go? Hahaha okay so:**

**Nin hao ~ Hello**

**Xièxiè ~ Thank you**

**Zongzi ~ Chinese dish**

**Mon ami ~ My friend**

**Wǒ yǒu zhá jiàng miǎn yǔ dòufu, hǎo ma ~ may I have zha jiang main with doufu, please?**

**Shì ~ yes**

**Berlin ~ English band**

**I need ideas of presents for yao! Next chapter will be up maybe this weekend! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Others who don't celebrate, HAPPY THURSDAY **


	5. Chapter 5 Sunflowers

**Updated! I couldn't sleep so I chose to write! No body was on facebook, so this was my last resort…. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or Facebook, I would be a mega star and not waste my time or my life on this! XD but I have no life so we are all good!**

As we check out of the hospital, Russia looks me in the eyes and says, "I will never leave you again…" I nod and we walk out.

Arthur and Hong Kong were awaiting us anxiously in the waiting room. Hong Kong ran up to me and almost tackled me, forcing me to let go of Ivan's hand.

Hong Kong was sobbing with his arms around my neck, almost suffocating me.

After a few seconds of shock, I hug him back, our words of Mandarin stringing out.

Ivan puts his heavy hand on Hong Kong's shoulder.

He looks up at the tall nation and Ivan just gives him his 'let go or I will kill you' smile.

Hong Kong just backs away slightly, but grabs my hand before Ivan had a chance to.

This seemed to upset Ivan so I grabbed his hand with my free one.

I let go of Hong Kong's hand and Ivan pulls me into him for one of the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

The slight taste of alcohol on him just made it even memorable.

When we come up for air, I tell him, "Thank you." "My pleasure," he says in return.

Xxx

When we all got back to Arthur's house, Ivan says he wants to take me some where.

We first go out to dinner, then a walk in a sunflower patch.

The patch was the one where we first met, where I cried the most I ever had, where we fell in love, our favorite place in the whole world.

We walked up the hill, hand in hand, stars shining brightly.

When we got to the top he kisses me.

It was even more passionate than the last.

Right after, he slowly gets down on one knee, and says, "Yao, this is where we met, fell in love, and to make this place more memorable, this will be the place I will propose to you…" and with that, he pulls out a tiny box that contained a ring.

"I do…" I say, tears rolling out of my eyes, blushing like crazy, but then something came to mind, what will Natalia think?

Xxxxxx

**Okay very short, but that is all I got for now! Still not over if you are wondering! **

**I wanted to give this some spicier fluff than usual! Anyway, maybe around Friday will be an update… **

**sorry this is a little late T-T but I had a writers block in the middle… oh well, it went away ^_^!**

**REVIEW IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR RUSSIA TO GIVE YOU **_**THE STARE**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Silence you give me

**UPDATE!**

**UPDATE!**

**I guess I get bored too easily… hahaha but Iwant to thank the people who did review! And to Christina, FREAKIN REVIEW! Yes I am that needy XD! Gawsh… any way let us get to the story! Oh one more thing: **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would have a life… but I don't have either! Haha**

* * *

><p>We sit underneath the apple tree until dawn breaks, just talking.<p>

An occasional kiss would come, here and there.

This was the first time we just sat and talked for over 5 hours, since our first meet.

I sometimes just sat there and looked into his violet eyes, getting lost in them.

They were like darkness swallowing me up whole with no hope of light. They were just so dark, lonely, and ominous.

When day did break, we got up and walked around in the wide span of sunflowers.

Our hands never parted, our eyes almost never broke contact.

My heart was lifted when ever I was with him.

_As soon as we married, this would happen regularly_, I told myself.

I turn around to pick a flower, and hand it to him.

He smiles and breaks the long stem to put it behind my ear.

Right after his hand left my ear, a sharp pain rips through my side. It was too much to bear so I kneel down onto the ground.

Ivan picks me up bridal style, "It was fun while it lasted…" I whisper as I clutch his chest.

I look up into his eyes to see that he was looking down at me.

He let out a small sigh as a slight smile approached his face, it happened to me as well.

Xxx

We walk back into Arthur's house… or should I say he carried me back into Arthur's house.

Ivan lays me on the couch and takes off my shoes; I let out a heavy sigh at the sight of him being so caring.

Arthur walks into the room with his morning tea.

He stops to look us over and resumes over to his chair.

"You okay?" he asks me quietly as Ivan walks out of the room to go get some vodka (I am guessing)…

"Shi… I am fine, just over did it a little aru," I say with a giggle at the thought of how wrong that sounded.

Arthur's cheeks turned as red as roses, probably thinking it was something 'else'_._

"No! Nothing like that, aru!" I say laughing as hard as I could, the pain shooting through me with every release of air.

"We went through a patch of sunflowers, aru! Nothing _that _disgraceful, aru!" I snapped at him, but I still giggled.

"Oh okay…" he said taking a sip of tea.

He slightly giggled with me.

"How is Kiku?" he dared to ask.

I got very quiet, with tears forming in my eyes, memories starting to flow back.

One moment of forgetting was nice, but ofcorce, it came to an end.

"Never speak of that name ever again, aru…" I said just above a whisper, growling.

I sit up when Ivan came back, giving me a cup of tea.

It was green American tea… How I despised it, but I wasn't about to make a comment about it to some one who was taking care of me.

"XieXie, aru," I say looking into the cup blushing.

Ivan caresses my cheek forcing me to look up at him.

He gives that sweet smile.

Not the 'I will kill you in your sleep' smile, but the one he only gives me. The one that shows that he only loves me; only cares about _me._

I start to blush even more and hesitate because Arthur looks over at us.

I guess it was a sight, I was sitting up on the couch, Ivan standing on his knees, our faces only seconds apart, and ofcorse, me blushing with a blank face, lips parted slightly.

It was like Arthur was watching a soap opera.

He was so absorbed, but his face had a slight bit of shock on it.

We held out positions for a good three minutes.

Finally, Ivan leaned into me and gave me another kiss. "I love you, Ivan…" I say pulling away and into his arms for a long embrace.

He cradled me for some while until I fell asleep.

He picked me up bridal style and took me to my room.

When he laid me down, he was ever so careful with hopes of not to wake me up.

He saw how peaceful I was and out of pure instinct, he bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Yao…"

Xxx

I awoke with a fright in the middle of the night.

I looked over to see Ivan in bed with me, fast asleep.

He looked sort of like a child, so sweet, so innocent.

Then I realized my nightmare was all just a silly dream.

*Dream Yao Had*

I was walking in my garden at home.

It was filled with sunflowers and peonies Ivan and I had planted together. But soon everything was covered in blood, even me.

I held a bloody knife and a dead body lay next to my feet.

I roll it over to find that is was Ivan.

_Did I kill Ivan?_ I thought to myself.

I fall to my knees to see Kiku standing in front of me also covered in blood. He held the knife that I held a second ago.

I sobbed on Ivan's cold, lifeless body.

"Ah seems I have taken everything from you now. And you found my knife?" he said bringing the knife up to his face, looking it over.

"This day keeps getting better and better…" He said coming at me with a knife once more, but Arthur comes out of nowhere to take the blow for me. As he coughed up blood he said, "I am sorry… I love you…" and he fell to the floor.

Kiku held the knife up to my neck, and just as I was about to end I awoke.

*End of Dream*

Ivan had noticed I was up and sat up beside me.

He pulled me into his chest as if he had known my dream, and tears began intruding my eyes and falling to my cheeks.

"I am sorry…" I said before I was hushed and my head was stroked in a calming way.

I could see the loneliness filling his eyes.

_Maybe he had a nightmare too_. I pondered before I fell back to sleep.

Xxx

That morning, I was the first one up.

I took it upon myself to cook fresh congee for breakfast.

I knew Arthur would want tea so I made special.

Black Rose Tea.

Ofcorse I made more than a few cups for us both.

I also made sure Ivan had a fresh cup of vodka because he would drink nothing else.

Ivan was the next one up, and then there was a knock at the door.

It was Alfred covered in black soot.

"Hey dude! Arthur still not up yet?" Alfred said working his way through the door.

"No, aru…" I say sighing and going back into the kitchen to prepare more food for the unexpected visitor.

Not long later, Ivan comes up behind me to put his arms around my waist and lay his head on my shoulder.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush very noticeably.

He snickered while Alfred drug Arthur into the kitchen, sat him in the chair, and slapped him to wake his sorry butt up.

Ivan was still hooked on my waist until I tapped his arm as a signal to let go. I put four bowls on the table filled with food.

I had only little knowledge of how to use a so called 'fork' so I found a pair of chopsticks for me, but forks for the rest of them.

As Ivan and I took out seats, Arthur was wide awake and going on about how not to wake a British man up by slapping him across the face.

Finally, to shut the idiot up, Alfred leans in and steals Arthur's lips so fast and swift that it surprised Arthur.

Arthur went along with it but he knew it made Ivan and me uncomfortable and didn't want to upset his guests.

Where was that attitude a century ago?

He broke the bond and said, "I get the point, sod off you bloody git,"

With a smile, Alfred to a victory bite of his breakfast.

I thought a break from the greasy substance he always ate was good for him. Ivan gave me a knowing look but I mumbled, "No, aru." Ivan wanted a kiss because Alfred and Arthur's little 'moment' made him feel left out.

He frowned until I whispered, "Через арy…" he smiled at the use of his language and nodded.

I blushed and resumed my congee.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter! FWUEH~!<strong>

**Через****ар****y… ~ Russian for 'Later, aru…'**

**Oh how I love ! any way, This is an early chapter just to show how much I love you all! If you don't believe that, then here is an alternate answer: I was bored for 2 hours so I did this! I wanna write an other fan fic to keep me going so and Idea couples? I prefer the following:**

**(ofcorse)**

**Spamano**

**Prucan**

**USUK**

**Germany x Italy**

**Anyway, reviews are nice! I will most likely have the next one up by Friday night! Eat lots of squirrels and scream at potatoes! **


	7. Chapter 7 Never pick a fight with them

**Update! **

**I have gave you all fluffy substances once again! I am thinking of making another Fan/ fic of hetalia, so updates maybe less frequent.**

**I would gladly make another fanfic but you must review! any way see you at the bottom! *jumps onto a sparkly unicorn and flies off into the distance***

* * *

><p>"XieXie," I say to Ivan who helped me clean up after breakfast.<p>

I think he only helped to steel my lips for his own.

I was okay with that for once. He was supprised that I didn't stop him when Arthur walked into the room.

But I did start to blush a little.

Ivan could tell this making me uncomfortable to do in public, so he let go. He was thankful that I surrendered to his lips, so he took me back to our room for some more.

Xxx

I was going to go out to the store to buy groceries to replenish what I used for breakfast, but Ivan stopped me at the door.

"Where are you going, Yao?" He said looming over me.

"Just to the store, aru," I say with a smile.

"Oh well, then I can carry your groceries, da?" he said while walking out the door.

I rather walk then use a car so we walk to the store.

And like I said, Ivan is always there for me.

Xxx

When we walk out of the store, pain shoots strait through me and I almost collapse, but Ivan caught me.

Then, for some odd reason, Hong Kong walks by and sees us.

"Hong, aru?" I say getting up to rebalance myself.

"Aniki?" he said as he walked over to where we were standing.

"What are you still doing in London, aru?" I ask, leaning against the wall. "Oh, I got a hotel room…I was on my way to Arthur's House to see you… What are you doing here?" he answered while standing right in front of me. "Oh, we were getting groceries, aru…" I say taking Ivan's hand and starting to walk back.

Hong was on my right, Ivan was on my left, and I held Ivan's hand tight in fear that I would fall.

Then a gang member steps infront of out path from an ally.

"Hello…" he said as he casually walked up to us, getting his knife ready.

"I will just take this lovely girl with me…" he said caressing my cheek.

Ivan grabs his hand and gives the guy _the stare._

The guy over looked it and started to discretely touch me, when he touched my side.

I almost fall back and try to not loose consciousness to the unbearable pain of the wound.

Hong got annoyed with the guy so he punched him in the 'vital regions'. We just walk way until the guy's friends walk out and try to pick a fight with Ivan and Hong.

Big mistake…

About five minutes later, it was over when one was knocked out and the other had a bloody nose.

Ivan and Hong help me up and we walk back to Arthur's house to tell our events.

Xxx

As Ivan and I lay in bed I get the urge to ask him something. "Ivan…" I say as I star to sit up.

"Yes, my lovely Yao?" He said, he was already sitting up staring into space. "Um… Am I really that girly? I mean would you confuse me for a girl?" I say looking over at him, he looking strait back.

"Da! Because you are so pretty! You are prettier than a girl!" His said, his face lighting up, but I look down and blush with a blank face.

I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or as a… never mind. He softly pulls my face back to face him.

I look him in the eyes as he leans over to kiss me.

I blush and smile, then I kiss him back. I was thankful to have him in my life.

He was kind, romantic, cute, protective, and mine.

Only mine.

Xxxxxxx

**YAY! Sorry this is a little late T-T, but it IS still Friday night like I promised. **

**sorry it is short... maybe i will make another chapter this weekend to make up for it :)**

**I took a long nap when I got home and I woke up like an hour ago so I was refreshed from Black Friday! **

**Those who do not know, Black Friday is a nation wide sale and sometimes it starts at midnight on Thursday, or 3-4 in the morning. **

**It gets very chaotic and some people even die because of fights about getting what they want at stores. **

**Last night my friend got punched in the face for wanting to get a toy for her brother… **

**I stood there and almost started rolling on the ground laughing so hard. **

**This is because I told her 'We areren't cut out for this' right before the incident happened XD! **

**Any way, reviews are heavenly! **

**Thank you to those who have! PEACE OUT HOMIES :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The World Meeting

**T-T I am sorry this is so late! Gahhh I am mad at myself for not updating, but I have had other ideas and stuff and a LONG writers block… Like I said I am sorry, and the next person to R&R gets a cookie :)! Well I will try and make this long for the long awaited chapter. I love you all for waiting!**

I wake up to find an empty space next to me. Groggily, I get up and walk to the bathroom. I start the shower and look in the mirror at the wound. I was a little thankful that I got it, because I think it made me and Ivan closer. I disrobe, and step into the shower. The warm water rushes over me, making me feel fresh and awake. A few moments later, I hear the door open and close. I forgot to lock the door._ Whatever…_I say to myself. I start on my hair, and then I hear the shower curtain open. Before I could turn around, a pair of arms loops around me, pulling me into the mysterious figure. My heart starts beating rapidly. "Yao... So beautiful..." the voice said, hot air blowing on my ear. He playfully licks the shell of my ear. It was Ivan. I could tell because his breathe smells like vodka, but his complex smells like sunflowers. I turn my head to the side to see his head leaned forward enough to enclose the space between us. I don't know how the other nations could be intimidated by this big teddy bear! I guess the only reason I put up with his childish games is because I cannot help but love him with my whole heart. "Can I finish my shower?" I ask right after he breaks the kiss. He nods and let go, getting out of the shower.

Xxx

After I put on the remainder of my clothing, I walk out into the bedroom. I took a towel off my head, so that I could dry it further. As I brush out the many tangles in my hair, I stare at myself in the mirror. Thoughts ran through my head about that faithless day. _Why did he do this? What made him do this? Was it those two enemies? Why, just, why?_It really confused me... but I will not ruin this day. After all, it is the past. The past can neither be changed, nor fallen over so it is just best to make peace with it. No need to dwell in something that cannot change. Today I have to have a clear head, for it is the day of the World Meeting. I can't say that I am happy that it is the day, but it is always good to see Hong Kong, Taiwan, but i don't know about South Korea. North Korea really never comes around, because I guess he thinks family is 'lame'. I do fear seeing Japan there, though.

Xxx

I walk into the foyer, seeing Alfred sucking face with a certain Brit. I quickly turn around and walk back into the kitchen. Ivan was out getting another bottle of vodka, I guess. He left a note that said he was going to get a few things which means vodka, sunflowers, or both. I sit in kitchen for about 20 more minutes, then Alfred walks in with a victorious smirk on his face. A blushing Brit followed in after. "S-sorry you had to see that..." Arthur said sitting at the table. Alfred sat up on the counter, but Arthur said, "Get off that you git! That is not how I raised you!" I chuckled softly. Their little quarrels were cute, it made me giggle. I nod at them and head out of the room, not wanting to see any more of... there special... time... "You don't have to leave the room, ya know..." Alfred calls out. Well, that caught me of guard. I return to the kitchen and sit at the table. I sat there a minute, and Arthur speaks up. "Are you going to be okay at the meeting?" I nodded, and look down at my feet. "Okay..." he said, standing up to take the tea off the stove. I nod once, and stare off into space. What was it going to be like at the meeting? I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when a sunflower was put in front of my face. My eyes grew wide and I looked up at Ivan with a smile. Life was so simple with him around. He smiles back at me, his eyes glowing with happiness. I gently take the flower from his grasp, smelling it's sweet scent. It was pure beauty. Maybe this meeting won't be so bad.

Xxx

We all rode in the same car, which made things a little tight. Alfred was blaring some obnoxious song about some one on a boat, Arthur kept yelling at him to turn it down but was ignored, Ivan held my hand, and kept his eyes on my. I looked right back at him, his reassuring gaze was enough to settle my car sickness, because the American drives like a racecar driver. We pull up to a giant building, and Alfred talks to the guards at the gate. "Dudes! Wassup? Here is my card..." he said as he searched for his country card. Every personification had one, which we needed to go to meetings and stuff. Alfred had no luck in finding it, so Arthur pulled out his and gave it to the guard. The guard nodded and pressed a button. The supposed "lake" lifted up, and we drove under it, into a bid parking deck.

We get out of the car, coming up to a large door. Some other countries walked through the doors, and Ivan and I follow, hand in hand. "Which conference room are we in?" Ivan asked the receptionist. "Room... 13." she said, a little annoyed. He nods, ignoring the rudeness in her voice. We walk up to the doors, and walk in. All the nations stood around, talking and some unsociably walking around. An example would be that poor Canadian. Alfred, his own brother, even forgets his name. I will go say hi later. The next thing I know, I am knocked to the ground. I sit up, rubbing my head form the previous glomp, and see a South Korean sitting a few inches away. "YONG SOO, ARU!" I yelled. He smiled and stood up, lending me a hand. Ivan stood a foot away, looking annoyed. "Hello Aniki!" Yong Soo said, a little jumpy. He must have had sugar or... something. I huff and walk over to Ivan. He puts an arm around me. I blush a little as his face nuzzles my hair a little. Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my side that made me double over in pain. Ivan looks at me worried, but I stand back up and smile at him weakly. 'I am fine..." I whisper. Yong Soo looks at me, worry consuming his face. "You okay?" he said. I nod. I don't think he knows about what happened, but I don't want him getting all worked up. Again, I am pushed backwards, with something hanging off of my waist. "Tai-" "ANIKI! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Hong told me everything! That is horrible! How could he do such a thing? Aniki! Why? How bad is it? Why didn't you come home? Why-" Taiwan cried out, hugging my waist. "I am fine, I guess, aru... It still hurts, a lot. I stayed at Arthur's house because it was close. Don't make a scene, aru!" I said, cutting her off. Hong walked over, and pulled her off of my waist. "Well, well, well... You decided to come. I am glad." Hong said, smiling at me. His Icelandic boyfriend followed behind him. He looked annoyed at Hong, which made me giggle. "Well... he looks cheerful..." I managed out before I was laughing harder. It made the Icelandic, Tyr, blush. Yong Soo looked very puzzled and lost. "What's going on, da-ze?" he said to Hong. Hong pulled him and Tyr away, probably to explain. I stand next to Ivan, and look towards the door. Japan, Germany, and the all excited North Italy were walking in. At that moment, I felt light headed. I ignored the feeling though.

We sit at the table. I was surrounded by my family, friends, and lover. Kiku sat at the other end of the table, though. Yong Soo and Taiwan would look at him every now and then. I kept my eyes either on Ivan or the floor, but kept tuning out of the constant blabbering of the American. I felt really dizzy and light headed. My bandage felt like it was getting heavier, so I will go check on it when they call out lunch break.

Xxx

When lunch was finally called, I got all my papers together in a pile. As I stood up, Ivan stood in front of me, smiling. All of the sudden, I got really dizzy, and blacked out, falling backwards.

Xxxxxxxxx

**A/N Heh heh heh sorry it isn't very long... Like I said, I am sorry T-T and I wasn't home all week! I was at my grandmas, keeping her company because her friend died... I am going to update all of meh stories this week! That is a promise! I hope... *shot* ... I know, I know, I suck... Oh Well! If you R&R I will have a chapter up faster! Like I said at the top, first person to review this chapter gets a cookie :D**


	9. Chapter 9 When the past fixes the Future

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME, MY VEIWERS! I have been busy, with testing and stupid, unawesome junk like that... I have gotten RID of my HORRIBLE writers block~! That is thanks to my buddy, iloveinvaders! She is my buddy, and she has really good ideas. She got rid of my bloody writers block~! Well, instead of rambling here, WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE,**

**CHAPTER 9~!**

Xxx

As my head painfully hit the hard floor of the meeting room, I could barely see Ivan, Hong Kong, Im Yong Soo, and ...Japan? My vision was blured, then it all faded into a treacherous black. I was scared that this was my end, that I would neverhave to chance to make up with Kiku. I have feared that our small family of nations would fall apart someday, but I guess I became to much of an over ruler. I feared what humans would fear... loss.

Then it came to me! Nations can't die, atleast not until their whole country is taken over. Releif spread throughout me, giving me the confidence to patch up the bridge that had collapsed between Kiku and I. It has not been a total loss, some things can be recovered from the past. Always keep moving forward, and things can have a spark put back to it.

I slowly open my eyes, vision still a little blurred. Ivan stood at my side, holding my once limp hand. His eyes were tired and motionlessly staring at the wall opposite on him. I take my hand and caress his cheek, snapping him out of his trance. His eyes shoot towards me, as a smile appears on his face.

I gently sit up, seeing that I was on the world Meeting table. I look around to see Kiku in the seat nearest to me, other than Ivan. My eyes widen in surprise, then soften into he sight of my younger brother. He was asleep in a concerning position that looked like it hurt. His eyes gently open, showing his brown, soulless looking eyes. He stands to walk over to me, looks me in the eye, and tears arise to the surface. This was the first time I have witnessed him cry since when he noticed that war was all around and that there was no escape. He was very little.

*FLASHBACK*

_I stood there, holding his small, quivering hand. Fire and death at every corner. He held a small kantana. His eyes were wide with fear, his small hand shaking like a leaf. "Kiku, this is destiny. We were all born to fulfill the needs of our countries, to be who we are._

_I said this, looking down at him, tears in both of our eyes. "...Really, Onee-chan? It seems pointless to live in a place like this, where death can strike like a cobra. But, be what it must, shall we fight?" he said, looking up at me. _

_Though tears stained his face, though his friends were dying right before his eyes, though the path we were given was full of blood and bullets, though there was no end to all this madness, he was calm and excepted his horrible fate, as the rest of us did. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

My eyes filled with tears. His hand caressed my face and said the words I have always told him, ever since he was little.

"Do not cry. Do not fear. I am always here. Blood has speckled our path, but we shall show our wrath. Even though our life here is ever lasting, we shall live it to the fullest. All the war shall be over, nothing this horrible lasts forever. Sit here with me, unless we shall act. Blood will cover our hands, but so is out fate. Do not cry. Do not fear. Happiness is almost here."

I wrap my arms around him, tears streaming down my face. I guess it surprised him because he was in shock before he hugged back.

I let go and smile weakly at him. "I forgive you..."

XXXXXX

**THE END! Yeahh I wanted to get this over with. Sorry this was so short and all, but NOW IT IS OVER~! I have had a fun time writing this, but our journey has come to an end. I love you all~! I thank you all who haven't given up on this story, and please R&R so I can know what you thought of Yao's little saying that I came up with :D **


End file.
